onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Königin Regina
“ | episodenanzahl = 33 | darsteller = Lana Parrilla | sprecher = }} Regina, auch bekannt als die Böse Königin, ist eine Hauptfigur in Once Upon a Time. Sie löste den dunklen Fluch aus, um das ganze Märchenland in eine Welt zu befördern, wo das einzige "Happy End" ihr eigenes ist. Geschichte Geburt thumb|left|Regina als Baby im Armen ihrer Mutter. Regina wurde im Schloss ihres Großvaters Xavier geboren. Nach ihrer Geburt wurde sie von ihrer Mutter Cora vor dem Hof hoch gehoben und von ihr als zukünftige Königin vorgestellt. Daraufhin verbeugten sich alle vor ihr.(,, ) Liebe zu Daniel thumb|left|Cora hält Regina magisch in die Luft. Als Regina volljährig wird reitet sie mit ihrem Pferd durch einen Reitparcour. Als sie fertig ist, lobt ihr Vater Henry sie doch dann kommt Cora mit ihrem Stallburschen Daniel. Cora meint, dass Regina wie ein Mann reite, viel zu wild und ohne Sattel. Als Regina darauf antwortet, dass dies nur zum Spaß gewesen wäre, erwidert Cora, dass sie zu alt für solche Späße sei. Daniel bietet ihr einen Sattel an, doch Regina schreit, dass sie genug geritten wäre für Heute. Er solle sie und ihre Mutter nie wieder unterbrechen. Regina will, wie Daniel, gerade gehen, doch Cora benutzt ihre schwarze Magie um Regina in der Luft fest zuhalten. Regina will erklären, dass ihr ein hoher Status nicht wichtig seie, doch Cora fesselt sie nun auch noch mit magischen Seilen. Regina gibt daraufhin klein bei. Cora lässt sie runter und Regina geht in den Stall und entschuldigt sich bei Daniel. Danach küssen sich die beiden. Es stellt sich heraus das die beiden eine Affäre haben.(,, ) Regina liest zuhause gerade ein Buch als Cora kommt. Sie schickt Regina zurück zur Reitstunde damit diese sich geschickter mit dem Sattel anstellt. Regina will schon mal den Stallburschen informieren und geht zur Wiese.(,, ) Begegnung und Feindschaft mit Snow White und Leopold thumb|left|Regina und Daniel reden über ihre Beziehung. thumb|left|Regina rettet Snow White das Leben. Regina trifft sich mit Daniel auf der Wiese und will sich mit ihm auf den Glühwürmchenhügel treffen. Regina kann nicht weil sie zum Tee muss. Daniel meint das Regina endlich ihren Eltern erzählen muss das sie zusammen sind. Regina ist dagegen da ihre Mutter niemals verstehen würden das sie mit einen Stallburschen zusammen ist. Regina erzählt von ihren Zauberkräften das sie gegen Daniel nutzen kann. Daniel ist davon überzeugt das keine Magie stärker ist als die der Liebe. Als sie sich küssen wollten ruft ein Mädchen um Hilfe. Sie reitet gerade und ihr Pferd ist mit ihr durchgegangen. Regina steigt auf ihr Pferd, überholt das des Mädchens und nimmt das Mädchen an der Hand und zieht sie zu ihr auf das Pferd. Regina fragt ob es ihr Gut geht. Sie sagt ja will aber nie wieder reiten. Regina sagt das das un sinn ist weil sie ihre Ängste stellen muss. Regina stellt sich vor. Und das Mädchen stellt sich auch vor als Snow White. thumb|Leopold besucht Regina und ihre Familie. Regina zieht sich für die nächste Reit-Stunde an. Doch Cora kommt und zaubert sie in ein hübsches Kleid. Cora hat die Reit-Stunde ab gesagt da sie ein Gast haben um den es sich den König handelt. Denn das Kind das Regina gerettet hat die Tochter des Königs ist. König Leopold kommt und Cora und Regina verbeugen sich. Leopold verbeugt sich auch um die Retterin ihrer Tochter ihren Respekt zu erweisen. Leopold erzählt von Tot Snows Mutter. Seit denn hat sie nie die Mutter gefunden due sich um ihr sorgt. Bis er auf Regina trifft. Und Leopold macht ihr einen Antrag. Da sie wie eingefroren da stehen bleibt willigt Cora für sie ein. Und Regina kann mal wieder nicht mit reden. Regina erscheint am Abend bei Daniel im Stall. Zuerst küsst er ihm und dann bietet sie ihm sie zu heiraten. Als Daniel was sagt erzählt Regina das der König bei ihr war weil das Kind das sie gerettet hat die Tochter des Königs ist. Jetzt will er sie heiraten und Cora hat eingewilligt. Regina will jedoch nicht den König heiraten. Sie will Daniel heiraten und mit ihm durchbrennen. Daniel will das zwar auch aber fragt ob sie das gut überlegt hat da das Leben mit einen Stallburschen ist weit davon entfernt mit einen Leben als Königin. Regina sagt erneut das sie das nicht will, sondern nur mit Daniel zusammen sein. Daniel will sie auch heiraten, aber wenn sie heiraten soll Regina einen Antrag haben. Daniel nimmt aus seiner Tasche ein Verlobungsring und schenkt ihr Regina. Sie küssen sich.thumb|Regina erklärt Snow warum sie nicht ihren Vater heiraten kann. Das alles beobachtet Snow die her gekommen ist weil sie wie Regina ihr gesagt hat ihre Ängste stellen will. Snow läuft weg und Regina lauft ihr nach. Snow stolpert auf den Weg. Regina fragt ob es ihr gut geht. Snow fragt jedoch wieso sie den Stallburschen küsst da sie ihren Vater heiraten und ihre Stiefmutter sein soll. Doch Regina erklärt das sie zwar King Leopold als König verehrt aber ihm nicht Liebt. Und Wahre Liebe sich nicht erzwingen kann. Sie ist die mächtigste Magie die es jemals gibt. Und Regina liebt Daniel. Snow versteht jetzt und will es ihren Vater sagen da sie der Meinung ist er wird es auch verstehen. Doch Regina weiß das es Cora nicht verstehen wird. Sie wird die Hochzeit zerstören. Snow verspricht niemanden davon zu erzählen. Tod von Daniel Am nächsten Abend wollten Regina und Daniel grade gehen. Doch dann kam Cora der sie Magisch i den Stall zurück stoßt. Auch die Tür hält sie Magisch zu. Regina gesteht das sie Daniel heiraten will. Cora ist dagegen da Daniel nichts weiter als ein Stallbursche ist. Regina sagt das Cora ihren Glück nicht im Wege stehen wird. Sie wollten gerade gehen, doch Cora droht sie mit Magie anzugreifen wenn sie gehen. Da Cora Regina nicht verbieten kann Daniel zu heiraten respektiert sie es. Doch das war nur ein vor wand um na genug Daniel zukommen um ihm das Herz heraus zu reisen. Daniel stirbt im Reginas Armen. Cora sagt sie hat es getan weil es um ihr Happy End geht. Und das Liebe Schwäche ist. Sie sagt das Regina sich zusammen reisen soll da sie bald eine Königin wird. thumb|Regina probiert ihr Brautkleid an. Regina probiert mit Hilfe ihre Dienerinnen ihr Brautkleid für die Hochzeit mit King Leopold an. Regina ist immer noch niedergeschlagen wegen den Tot von Daniel. Snow kommt und meint Daniel wird sie Schön finden. Sie sagt das sie gewusst hat das Cora es verstehen würde und die Hochzeit mit Daniel zu stimmt. Es stellt sich heraus das Snow Cora von ihrer Affäre erzählt hat obwohl sie versprochen hat nichts zu erzählen. Snow sagt das sie das getan hat damit sie nicht ihre Mutter verliert so wie sie ihre verloren hat. In Regina baut sich Wut auf und abgrundtieferhass auf Snow White für ihren Verrat. Regina sagt das sie nicht Böse ist da sie nur versucht hat zu helfen. Sie sagt sie wird nicht Daniel heiraten sondern Leopold da Daniel angeblich weg gelaufen ist. Regina sagt das das was sie als Wahre Liebe bezeichnet hat nicht mehr das ist was es mal wahr. Das was zwischen Regina und Leopold geht betrifft nicht nur die beiden sondern alle. Da Regina bald Snows Stiefmutter wird und sich darauf freut. Das ist natürlich alles gelogen aber Snow glaubt es. Cora kommt und sagt Snow das sie Packen soll. Cora hat alles mit angehört und ist stolz auf sie. Regina meint ob Cora vielleicht gewusst hat das der König über unser Land reisen wird. Und auch sie Schuld ist das das Pferd auf den Snow sas nicht von allein Wahnsinnig geworden ist. Und Cora so alles geplant hat damit Regina Königin wird. Cora behauptet das sie nicht weis wo von sie redet. Regina geht dann und flüstert in sich rein das es ihr lieber wär wenn sie zu töte gestürzt währe.( ,,) Begegnung mit Rumpelstilzchen Enddeckung ihrer Zauberkräfte thumb|left|Regina wird bei ihrer Flucht von den Ästen der Bäume gefangen. 2 Tage vor der Hochzeit will Regina doch noch die Flucht ergreifen. Sie nimmt unbemerkt ein schnelles Pferd und reitet davon, durch den Wald. Doch sie wird von den Ästen der Bäume gefangen und gefesselt. Cora erscheint mit ihren Zauberbuch das sie immer dabei hat. Cora erzählt das sie einen Barrierezauber benutzt hat damit sie nicht endkommen kann. Deswegen würde Regina den Ästen gefesselt. Cora lässt Regina runter und sagt das Regina nur mit den König den Palast verlassen kann. Regina will ihre Mutter noch ein letztes mal umstimmen um sich die Hochzeit mit King Leopold endziehen. Sie sagt das sie einfach nur Frei sein will. Cora sagt das Macht Freiheit ist. Cora zehrt dann Regina wieder in den Palast. Regina frisiert grade Snow im ihr Zimmer. Snow findet in Reginas Schmuckkästen eine Kette mit Reginas Verlobungsring dran. Regina sagt das es von Daniel ist. Sie sagt auch das er nicht weg gelaufen ist sondern getötet. Und Er würde nur getötet weil Snow Cora ihr Geheimnis verraten hat. Sie erwürgt sie mit der Kette die Snow um sich herum trägt. Regina sagt während Snow stirbt das wenn sie nicht so schwach gewesen wär dann wer das nicht passiert. Doch das hat sie sich nur vorgestellt. Im Wirklichkeit sagt sie das sie nicht mehr weiß woher sie das sagt. thumb|Henry erzählt ihrer Tochter von Mann der Cora Magie beigebracht hat. Regina redet mit ihren Vater draußen am einen Apfelbaum über Reginas vorhaben hier raus zukommen. Henry ist erst mal dagegen wegen der Hochzeit. Regina sagt das sie nicht den König heiraten will da sie nicht wie Cora werden will. Regina fragt wie ihre Mutter so geworden ist. Henry erzählt von einen Mann der Cora einst kannte. Er gab ihr Zauberkräfte und das Zauberbuch. Durch diesen Mann würde Cora so wie sie jetzt ist. Aber Henry weiß nicht wie er heißt da Cora denn Namen nie ausgesprochen hat. Doch das Buch ist von ihm. In der Nacht wo Cora und alle anderen Schlafen stellt Regina das Zauberbuch ihrer Mutter den sie unter den Kissen versteckt hat. Regina geht damit in ihr Zimmer und schlägt es auf. Regina entdeckt darin einen Namen, Rumpelstilzchen. Regina ruft nach ihm und er erscheint hinter ihr im Zimmer. Rumpelstilzchen erzählt das es so nicht ausgesprochen wird. Und dann sagt er das er bei Regina ehe gekommen währe und deshalb nichts sagt müsste. Regina fragt was er ist. Rumpelstilzchen fühlt sich beleidigt und sagt das er kein was ist. Regina sagt das sie mit diesen Dingen noch nicht zurecht kommt. Rumpelstilzchen stellt sich vor und verbeugt sich dabei. Regina wollte das auch tun doch Rumpelstilzchen weiß schön wie sie heißt. Regina meint das es an ihrer Mutter liegt da sie denkt das sie wie sie aussehen würde. Rumpelstilzchen meint das nicht so da sie anders ist als ihre Mutter. Rumpelstilzchen sind auch noch froh da sie da sind wo sie hingehören: Zusammen. Rumpelstilzchen erzählt auch das er Regina im Arm gehalten hat als sie klein war. Regina bittet ihm bei ihren Problem zu helfen. Rumpelstilzchen denkt das sie Macht bekehrt oder den Tod ihres Feindes oder Freundes. Regina sagt das si niemanden verletzen will. Rumpelstilzchen denkt das sie aber noch so will erreichen kann wenn sie es nur gestatten würde. Er zaubert in ihr Zimmer ein unbekanntes Geschenk in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt ist. Rumpelstilzchen sagt es ist ein zwischen . Es verfrachtet Cora zu einer nervigen kleinen Welt. Alles was sie braucht ist ein kleiner Stoß ausgelöst durch Magie. Er fragt auch ob er dazu fähig ist. Verbannung und Befreiung ihrer Mutter Am nächsten Morgen probiert Regina noch mal ihr Brautkleid an. Cora kommt und fragt was das für ein Geschenk in ihr Zimmer ist. Regina weiß es nicht also macht Cora es auf und es ist ein Spiegel. Cora zeigt sich selbst im Spiegel und sagt das sie ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich hat. Cora erzählt von ihren Plan den König zu töten nach der Hochzeit und allein herrschende Königin zu werden. Regina will jedoch nicht sein wie sie und das alles nicht tun. Regina will sie mit Hand in den Spiegel stoßen. Cora hält sie jedoch magisch fest. Rumpelstilzchen erscheint hinter Cora im Spiegel und deutet an das Regina Cora endlich mit Magie in den Spiegel stoßen soll. Regine tut es und Cora wir in den Spiegel gestoßen mit Magie. Danach zerbricht der Spiegel. Regina ist beindrückt von ihren Fähigkeiten. Regina will erneut fliehen jetzt da der Barrierezauber auf gehoben ist durch Coras verschwinden. Rumpelstilzchen begegnet sie auf den Weg und nimmt das Zauberbuch wieder zurück. Rumpelstilzchen meint sie könnte noch soviel erreichen wenn sie ihm es zeigen lässt. Er bietet ihr an Magie zu lernen und gibt ihr das Buch zurück. Regina fragt was er dafür will. Rumpelstilzchen will dafür einen zukünftigen gefallen. Regina nimmt das Angebot an und wird sich von ihm in Magie unterrichten lassen. Und sie heiratet auch den König damit sie Königin wird damit sie weltliche und magische Macht hat.(" ,,) Ausbildung Regina ist im Wald und muss bei einen Magie-Unterricht ein Einhorn versteinern lassen. Als nächstes soll sie es das Herz heraus reißen. Was sich Regina nicht traut da sie es für unschuldig hält. Rumpelstilzchen reißt es selbst heraus. Regina wendet ihren Blick davon ab. Rumpelstilzchen erklärt ihm das wenn sie ein Herz nähmt es dann verzaubert ist, sie verletzt nicht sie kontrolliert jemanden. Rumpel gibt ihr das Herz. Sie soll es zerquetschen um zu zeigen das sie ihre Ausbildung würdig ist. Sie drückt das Herz leicht und das Einhorn bekommt leicht schmerzen. Regina hört auf. Rumpelstilzchen ist enttäuscht. Regina ist im ihren Palast am Glassarg von Daniel. mit Magie konserviert um seinen Körper auf Ewig zu erhalten. thumb|left|Jefferson erzählt Regina von den Zauberer der die auf Erstehung beherrscht. Regina kehrt zurück zum Dunklen Schloss wo Rumpelstilzchen an seinen Spinnrad Gold spinnt. Regina behauptet bereit zu sein für die nächste Lektion, was Rumpelstilzchen stark bezweifelt. Er will wissen was sie wirklich will. Regina bittet Rumpelstilzchen ihr beizubringen wie man Tote auf erstehen lässt. Rumpelstilzchen bedauert zwar Reginas Schmerz aber erzählt ihr das Tote auf erstehen selbst seine Fähigkeiten. Jefferson kam hinein und bringt Rumpelstilzchen die magischen Gegenstände die er verlangt hat, nur die roten Schuhe aus Oz die er verlangt hat um durch die Welten zu reißen die keine Magie besitzen hat er nicht. Rumpelstilzchen schickt Regina dann fort und beendet ihre Ausbildung da er meint er hätte nur seine Zeit mit ihr verbraucht. Jefferson spricht Regina an und erzählt ihr von einen Zauberer der die Auferstehung beherrscht. Regina ist begeistert das zu hören. Jefferson verlangt dafür ein königlichen Schein damit er sich im Königreich frei bewegen kann, das Regina als Königin leicht erfüllen kann. Regina und Jefferson begegnen den Zauberer aus einen anderen Land, Victor Frankenstein. Victor ist bereit Regina ihren geliebten wieder auf erstehen zulassen. Victor sieht sich mit Regina und Jefferson die Leiche des Verstorbenen Daniels an. Er bemerkt das Es magisch konserviert ist und meint er kann ihm nur helfen mit einen anderen Herz das noch schlägt mit Magie. er hat schön von solchen Herzen im Zauberwald gehört und fragt wie sie funktionieren. Da Regina es nicht weiß antwortet Jefferson darauf. Regina zeigt Victor und Jefferson solche Herzen. thumb|Regina gibt Dr. Frankenstein das Herz aus der Herzkammer. Regina zeigt den Männern in ihren alten Heim hindern Kamin eine geheime Herzkammer ihrer Mutter voll mit Verzauberten Herzen. Regina weiß nicht von die sind. Cora riss sie alle ab. Victor nimmt von allen das stärkste Herz das funktionieren muss. In seinen Zelt versucht er Daniel mittels des Herzen wieder auf erstechen zu lassen, während Regina und Jefferson draußen warten. Victor kommt raus und muss mit teilen das es nicht möglich ist ihm wieder zu beleben auch wenn er alles versucht hat. In Regina baut sich um so mehr Zorn auf. thumb|Regina reist [[Trish das Herz heraus.]] Sie geht im Schwarzen Kleid zu Rumpelstilzchen der schön eine neue Schülerin hat die Leidenschaftlicher ist als sie. Regina reißt ihr das Herz heraus und zerquetscht es so das sie stirbt. Somit wird ihre Ausbildung fort gesetzt. sie weiß nicht das das alles nur Theater von Jefferson und Victor wahren damit aus Regina das wird was sie jetzt ist durch die Wut an den ewigen Verlust an Daniel. Auftritte en:Queen Regina es:Reina Regina fr:Reine Regina it:Regina pl:Królowa Regina pt:Rainha Má sr-el:Zla_kraljica Kategorie:Mitglieder eines Königshauses Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Dunkle Zauberer